


I Can Do It Better

by RomanosCheese



Series: Smut [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Ass to Mouth, Barebacking, Bottom Boo Seungkwan, Come as Lube, Coming Untouched, Degradation, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Dry Orgasm, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Making Out, Marking, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Overstimulation, Pet Names, Please Don't Kill Me, Praise Kink, Prostate Milking, Rimming, Size Kink, Slight feminization, Smut, Snowballing, Spit As Lube, Tons of Cum, Top!Seokmin, also the regular sexy kind, anddd, blowjobs also, dom!seokmin, fighting over bottom, he feels too much, i forgot, possesive!hansol, possesive!mingyu, seungkwan is an emotional whore, that too, there's a TWIST, top!hansol, top!mingyu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 03:30:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14608329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomanosCheese/pseuds/RomanosCheese
Summary: Mingyu and Hansol are both in an extremely greedy mood so Seokmin takes it upon himself to teach them about the beauty of sharing.





	I Can Do It Better

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: As I’m aware minors might read this story (I mean, of course you guys will), I just wanted to clarify that it is a work of fiction, and as such serves the purpose of fulfilling a fantasy. Please make sure to use protection when having sex, especially if you’re hooking up with a stranger or just starting to see someone (if you’re in a committed relationship and both you and your partner make sure to get tested regularly, then carry on doing you). Also, please, please use lube. Even if you’re partaking in vaginal penetration it can still help ease things up considerably, so you should consider incorporating it. Don’t use stupid substitutes like fucking honey or nutella (or in this case, saliva). I can almost 100% guarantee you that’s not gonna fair out very well. Lick it off each other, sure. But don’t use it for prepping! Also, consent is pretty fucking important, alright? So learn how to read basic body language and ask before doing stuff. Don’t just assume the person you’re fooling around with is down with anything just because you’re dating, or they were fine with something else you did a minute before. 
> 
> Okay, now with that out of the way, please enjoy~

 

 

"I could go for some ice cream," Seungkwan says from his comfortable perch on the couch. His head is resting on Hansol’s lap, so his voice comes out a tad muffled due to one of his cheeks being squished. The overwhelming cozy atmosphere, helped about by the gentle brush of his hair and Mingyu's superior feet-rubbing skills, also serves a big part in making him sluggish.    

“What flavor?” Hansol’s fingers freeze in Seungkwan’s messy side-swept bangs. “I’ll get you some.”

 Mingyu tuts and removes his hands from Seungkwan’s feet, butt already halfway off the cushions. “You’re gonna get chubby again if you keep eating all that junk.”

 “There’s only vanilla chocolate chip.” Seokmin sticks his head out of the open kitchen fridge, sipping loudly from a can of coke. He glances questiongly ahead, at the small human pile at the center of the living room.

 “Just scoop as much as you can into a clean bowl and bring it over.”

 “Aye-aye, Captain Kwan!” Seokmin salutes, and giggles. “I’ll _scoops_ some up for ya’.” His eyes turn into adorable tiny crecsents at his own joke.

 Mingyu flops back onto the couch with a huff, and Hansol clears his throat, his hand going immediately back to stroking unruly tufts of hair.

 Seungkwan snorts. He absently scans the empty bottles scattered on top, and at the foot, of the coffee table — half of which he doesn’t remember drinking — and figures those must have something to do with the inability of his bandmates to notice the guy standing less than five meters away.

 He feels a little tipsy himself.

 “Check yourself before preaching, jerk,” Seungkwan pouts, kicking at Mingyu’s stomach when he re-adjusts himself into a proper massaging position.

 “Don’t be so offended! I like chubby Seungkwan, chubby Seungkwan is cute. Makes me want to bite you all over.” Mingyu presses harsh circles along a particular stubborn muscle, and Seungkwan can’t help but let out a moan.

  _“Fuck._ Kim Mingyu, you’re God!”

 Mingyu smirks and looks above Seungkwan at the other end of the couch. “He said I’m God.”

 “Yeah, I heard,” Hansol growls. His arm snakes around Seungkwan’s waist, tightening its hold. Mingyu’s smile widens into a sugary grin.

 “Sometimes you have trouble hearing what people have to say to you so I thought a repeat wouldn’t hurt.”

 “Whatever, man.” Seungkwan feels himself being pulled up against Hansol’s chest. “Ever thought I’d consider not listening to my music as often if you’d be a little less fucking loud?”

 “Tchh. Just admit you’re jea—”

 “Do you know what movie you wanna watch yet?” Seokmin asks as he steps into the living room, knocking two beer bottles to the floor in order to unload an armful of snacks onto the coffee table. “Whatever it is, don’t start without me!” He hurriedly pushes some of the packets to make a clearing for Seungkwan’s promised ice cream, then darts straight down the hallway.

 There’s the click of the bathroom door as it shuts, and Seungkwan sits upright, digging his fingers into his left forearm out of a nervous habit. He can almost feel the sheer hostility radiating all around him; Mingyu and Hansol are currently towering over him on both sides, glaring at each other with so much heat, one of them is bound to catch on fire. They’ve been acting extremely strange the entire day, and now, thanks to the alcohol in all of their blood streams, their dick-measuring contest, or whatever it is that they’re having, has reached an almost unprecedented level of unbearableness. It’s fucking suffocating, and Seungkwan wants to slap them both back into sobriety.

 “Aren’t you guys going to eat?” Seungkwan reaches for his bowl of ice cream, rolling his eyes.

 “Let me.” Mingyu snatches it from him, and before he can say another word, a spoon is being shoved in his face. “Say ah...” Mingyu opens his own mouth to demonstrate.

 “He doesn’t want you to feed him, Mingyu.” Hansol tries to wrench the bowl out of Mingyu’s hands.

 “How would you know? You don’t have the ultimate authority over his feelings! And it’s Mingyu- _hyung_ for you — Mingyu- _hyung!”_ Mingyu persists pulling the ice cream toward himself, and Seungkwan fears the bowl will crack if both him and Hansol keep applying so much pressure on it.

 “Hyung—” Seungkwan begins.

 “You don’t have an authority over him either! He didn’t tell you he wanted to be spoon-fed, so how can you know he wants it for sure and you aren’t just forcing it on him?”

 “Sollie—”

 “I’m not like you — I know how to recognize simple social cues. News flash, lover boy, but you missed your chance like two years ago,  when he was still willing to put up with your bullshit. Now’s my turn!”

 “Fuck you!”

 “Guys—”

 “Sorry, but I’m already planning on fucking someone else. If you’d be nice I’ll even make sure you can hear him screaming my name when you jack off tonight alone in your roo—”

 Hansol lets go of the bowl with a sound akin to a roar, and fists Mingyu’s shirt, yanking him violently toward him. Mingyu loosens his grip, and the ice cream lands on Seungkwan’s lap, splashing everywhere; there’s white bits splattered all the way from his sweatshirt to his chin to his goddamn eyelashes, and globes of cold sticky substance soaking through his trousers and trickling down his thighs.

 “I’m so sorry!” Hansol pushes Mingyu off, and wipes off the big spot of ice cream that’s smeared on Seungkwan’s cheek with his thumb. “Are you alright?” His eyes repeatedly scan Seungkwan’s body from bottom to top.

 “I’m fine.” Seungkwan feels the heat rising up to his cheeks, which stands as a weird contrast to the rest of his body (especially his crotch). It’s not unusual for Hansol to regard him with this amount of intensity, but he still finds himself deeply affected by the gesture every single time.

 “Oh, geez, what happened here?” Seokmin asks, wide-eyed, as he returns to the living room from his toilet break.

 “Mingyu, like always.”

 “Uh-oh, don’t you try blaming it on me — it was your fault! And it’s Mingyu- _hyung,_ not _Mingyu!”_

 “We had a little accident. Nothing to worry about.” Seungkwan waves his hands about in the air and shakes his head, but Seokmin’s eyebrows remain raised in confusion as he looks back and forth from Hansol to Mingyu.

 “I’ll get you some clean clothes,” he reluctantly says, then disappears down the hallway again.

“Oh, great…” Seungkwan looks at the mess covering him. He tries to get up, but Mingyu pulls him straight down.

 “Don’t move, I’ll get a towel,” he orders, and Hansol immediately follows: “Not if I get one first!”

 They spring up from their seats and race to the kitchen, jutting their elbows at each other and shoving all the way there. Seungkwan doesn’t know if it’s just another phase of their stupid posturing match, or if Hansol has suddenly developed a similar devotion to cleanliness as Mingyu, and doesn’t want him dirtying up the apartment. He concludes it must be the first option as the latter is very unlikely, and sighs. Not even another second passes before he hears Hansol shouting;

 “That’s not fair! You can’t take them all!”

 Mingyu plummets down next to Seungkwan, hugging a tower of towles.

 “Maybe if you ever bothered helping out in the kitchen, you would've known were we keep ‘em.”

 “You ain’t got this though,” Hansol declares triumphantly, and charges into the living room with a plastic spray in hand. Mingyu gapes at him.

 “That’s a window cleaner, it’s toxic. You can’t apply it to human skin.”

 “You can’t?” Hansol tilts his head.

 “No, you can’t, you big idiot.”

 Seungkwan nearly bursts out laughing. But mortification soon overtakes his amusement when Mingyu starts dabbing one of the towels from the pile down his body, until it reaches his lap. He’s way beyond Seungkwan’s personal bubble now; his entire left side presses against Seungkwan’s body and his nose grazes his hair. Seungkwan can feel warm breath coating his earshell, and his heartbeat quickens, as Mingyu’s hand delivers purposeful strokes up, up, to his sensitive inner thigh.

 “Ah!” Seungkwan releases a shuddering breath when Mingyu begins to palm him through the fabric of the towel. He grabs ahold of Mingyu’s forearms, pressing his legs together.

 “What the fuck are you doing!?” Hansol drops the window cleaner to the floor, and it clatters loudly upon contact. He looks absolutely furious.

 “I’m helping Kwannie clean up, can’t you see? His pants are filthy.” Mingyu emphasizes his words by wrapping Seungkwan’s dick with his palm and jerking it once.

 “H-huh…”

 Hansol kneels in front of Seungkwan and starts to aggressively unzip his pants and pull them down his legs.

 “There! Don’t need your help anymore!” he all but screams as he throws the pants to a far corner of the room.

 “Okay, now I’m just cold,” Seungkwan laughs out nervously.

 “Don’t worry, sweetheart, I’ll warm you up,” Mingyu quickly says. In a second, his arms are all around Seungkwan, and his lips are on his cheek, going down to his jaw. He’s so much bigger than Seungkwan, he’s almost entirely engulfing him.

 “You can’t fucking do that!” Hansol seethes, and grabs Seungkwan’s left arm to yank him toward himself. Mingyu’s hand closes around Seungkwan’s right thigh.

 “Oh, I can’t?”

 Seungkwan is about to put a stop to it all, and tell both of his bandmates to kindly fuck off, but then Mingyu leans into him and silences whatever it was he wanted to say with his lips.

 Seungkwan’s eyes turn huge. Mingyu moves his mouth eagerly against his own, and when he gasps, he shoves his tongue down his throat. He bites and sucks and licks and kisses harshly, and Seungkwan can hardly breath. It’s sloppy and clumsy and there’s too much saliva, yet it’s so powerful and demanding and full of passion that Seungkwan finds himself responding with the same amount of urgency and moaning into the kiss.

  _It’s exactly how he dreamed it to be._

 “What the fuck, dude?!”

 Something pulls Mingyu away from Seungkwan abruptly, and they seperate with an obscene pop, a string of saliva still connecting their lips. Hansol looks even more furious than before.

 “You can’t just kiss someone without warning like that, asshole!” he snarls at Mingyu. “You were way too rough! Seungkwannie likes being treated gently!”

 “Pfft, you’re just mad I got to kiss him first! Admit it, you had plenty of chances in the past but you were too much of a chicken to actually take advantage of any of them.”

 “I’m mad because you clearly don’t care if he’s feeling comfortable with you slobbering all over his face like a fucking dog!”

 “I— I—” Seungkwan desperately tries to say something that will calm the situation down, but he can’t seem to form any words. He feels lightheaded.

 “Seungkwan,” Hansol cups Seungkwan’s cheek, brushing the other one with his knuckles, “Can I kiss you?”

 Seungkwan’s brain short circuits for a few seconds before he can fully process what he’s just been told.

 “Y-yes, of course,” is all he manages to say.

 Hansol shapes Seungkwan’s lips with his thumb, then trails it down to his chin, and up to his cheek again, his touch featherly light. He presses a smooch to the corner of Seungkwan’s mouth and pulls his bottom lip in between his teeth very carefully, then sucks on it, and flicks his tongue upward

 Seungkwan instantly melts in Hansol’s arms, and opens his mouth invitingly. He hugs Hansol’s shoulders, pulling him closer, and tangles one hand in his hair, eyes fluttering shut.

 Seungkwan can’t believe it; the guy he’s been in love with for more than six years is kissing him. Actually kissing him, and treating him so tenderly and with so much care, he just—

_It feels like a dream._

 “H-hyung!” Seungkwan moans when he feels a mouth sucking bruises up his right thigh. He disjoins from Hansol’s lips and chooses to hide his face in his shoulder instead, when Mingyu’s hand travels up and starts stroking his now half-hard cock.

 “Say my name, Kwannie. Hyung likes to hear it,” Mingyu pushes Seungkwan’s sweatshirt up, biting and licking around his pubic bone.

 “Sollie!” Seungkwan gasps when Hansol kisses up his jaw and sucks a hickey behind his ear, one of the most sensitive parts of his body.

 “Yes, just like that, baby,” he groans. “Call _my_ name.”

 Hansol fingers sneak inside Seungkwan’s sweatshirt and start toying with a nipple, circling it gently then tugging. Seungkwan whimpers and bunches his sleeves up in his palms.

 Hansol just called him baby, fucking _baby_ , and he is sucking on his neck and playing with his nipples, and Mingyu is kissing him all over and rubbing his dick, and, and, and— They’re fighting over him. Two incredibly hot guys he loves and cherishes are fighting over him.

  _He couldn’t have come up with something like this even in his wildest fantasies_.

 “Say Mingyu, sweetheart.”

 A bite on his thigh.

 “You said it once, you can say it again. C’mon, baby, say Hansol.”

 A kiss to his lips, and a brush of his nipple.

 “Mingyu.”

 A tug on the other nipple and a squeeze on his cock.

 “Hansol.”

 Gentle, thorough, loving.

 “Mingyu.”

 Rough, exhilarating, passionate.

 “Hansol,” Hansol tries to encourage and hitches Seungkwan’s sweatshirt under his armpits to create easier access for his mouth to latch on a perky nipple.

  _“Mingyu,”_ Mingyu emphasizes by tugging on Seungkwan’s cock and pushing his knee backward so he can leave more marks on the backside of his leg.

 “S-seokmin-hyung!” Seungkwan gasps.

 “What are you guys doing?”

 Seokmin stands immobile at the entrance to the living room, holding a pair of basketball shorts and a t-shirt.

 There’s a moment of complete silence, then Hansol and Mingyu start speaking at the same time;

 “I—”

 “He—”

 “It’s not what it loo—”

 “We were practicing—”

 “CPR!”

 “I was feeling for a pulse.”

 “Yeah, and like, we checked his receptivness and stuff.”

 Seokmin quirks an eyebrow. “You were feeling for a pulse… on his penis?”

 “Yes?”

 Seokmin sighs, and lets the clothes he’s brought for Seungkwan to change into hit the floor. “Guess we won’t be needing these anytime soon.”

 He walks over to the couch and straddles Seungkwan’s lap, his strong thighs keeping Seungkwan’s body in place.

 “What will we do with these two, Kwannie?” he whispers mere centimeters from Seungkwan’s lips. “Their teamwork is seriously lacking, and it’s making me really sad.”

 Seokmin’s palms settle steadily on Seungkwan’s cheeks, forcing him to look straight ahead. “Should we teach them a lesson, Kwannie? Show them how sharing is always better?”

 “Y-yes, let’s show them,” Seungkwan mutters breathlessly, his lips unconsciously following Seokmin’s when he sits back, and smiles darkly down at him. For a few terrifying seconds, Seungkwan is convinced Seokmin is not going to do anything, but then a sharp sting invades all of his senses as teeth bite down on his lips.

 Seokmin kisses him hard, barely giving him room to breath, or even think. His movements are rough like Mingyu’s, but deliberate and focused like Hansol’s, and he knows just when to slow down or speed up. It’s a game of pull and push in which he maneuvers himself so he’d always come on top, leaving Seungkwan at his total mercy.

 Seungkwan moans pathetically when Seokmin bites his lips again, and his hands find their way onto thick thighs, feeling frantically for the delicious muscles stretching Seokmin’s tan skin. Instead of indulging in his actions, Seokmin draws away from Seungkwan’s lips.

 “You’re such a fucking slut, you know that?” he laughs impishly upon hearing Seungkwan’s desperate whine, licking a dark red stain from the corner of his mouth.

 “I-I am?”

 “Yeah, but these guys are even bigger sluts than you. Come on, let’s get your pretty ass into the bedroom so we can teach them that lesson.” Seokmin clutches Seungkwan’s wrist and drags him off the couch, leading him across the hallway into the closest bedroom.

 “Seokmin, whatever you’re planning on, it’s not going to fly with _him._ ” Mingyu crosses his arms as the bedroom door closes behind him and Hansol.

 “You’ll have to learn how to share if you want to get somewhere tonight,” Seokmin says. “Also, Seungkwan would like it better if you two get along.” He turns to Seungkwan, smiling brightly. “You would just love all of us to fuck you, won’t you? Of course you would. You’re a huge cockslut, after all.”  

 “Hyung, that’s a little…” Hansol winces at the words, but Seokmin cuts him off before he can finish his thought.

 “What do you think you’re doing just standing there?” he bites out at Seungkwan. “ _Strip._ ”

 Something about the domineering tone of Seokmin’s voice, which is so alien to his normal soft persona, makes Seungkwan want to obey his every command. Three pairs of eyes focus intensely on him as he slowly slides his sweatshirt up his torso. When it’s finally off, his legs start to shake, and his thumbs hook shyly at the waistband of his briefs, unwilling to function.

 “What are you waiting for? Take it off already, it’s not like we can’t tell your little cock is hard.”

 Seungkwan blushes, and slips out of his underwear as fast as he can. He stares at his feet and folds his arms at his middle, palms clenching and unclenching anxiously.

 “Fuck, Seungkwan. You’re beautiful…” he hears Hansol’s low voice say, and Mingyu’s quiet moan which follows it. Suddenly, he has a strong urge to hide his face in something and never reveal it again.  

 Before he can overcome his initial bashfulness, Seungkwan feels hands grasping firmly at his waist, and he’s being flipped face-down onto the bed behind him, one of the hands pushing the back of his neck into the mattress.

 “Don’t you wish you could eat this fat slutty ass, Hansolie-ah?” Seokmin brings his palm down on one of Seungkwan’s asscheeks, hard enough to make him squeal. “And this,” Seokmin grabs Seungkwan’s dick and squeezes, “pathetic little thing. Don’t you want to suck it, Mingyu?”

 “Fuck, I do…” Hansol groans, and Mingyu splutters a “God, yes.”

 “So get to it.” Seokmin grabs ahold of Seungkwan’s waist again, and twists him onto his back. He hovers over Seungkwan for a long moment, as if planning to kiss him, but eventually pulls back and stands a few steps away from the bed — looming.

 Mingyu acts first; he jumps onto the mattress like an overexcited puppy, capturing Seungkwan’s wrists above his head with his left hand, and starting to lay hungry licks and open-mouthed kisses down the expense of his body. “Gonna treat you so good, sweetheart. God, you’re so pretty like this.”

 Seungkwan squirms when Mingyu’s mouth reaches just below his belly button, and his arms thrash helplessly under the firm grip on his wrists. But before Mingyu can carry on any lower, Seokmin pinches his ear and tears him off Seungkwan’s body.

  _“Together,_ dipshit,” he says sternly, then ushers Hansol toward them with a tilt of his chin. “You aren’t going to let him do all the work, are you?”

 “Of course not!” Hansol frowns, as if deeply offended, and climbs on top of the bed. He leans down and pecks Seungkwan on his abused and red-bitten lips, his expression softening instantly. “You’re okay with this, baby?”

 “Y-yes,” Seungkwan breathes. He can’t help but notice that his lexicon has been significantly reduced in the last ten minutes. Not that he has the time to give much of a shit about it, as Hansol descends down to his thighs, and pries them wide open, fully exposing his virgin hole and stiff, pink cock.

 Hansol rolls Seungkwan’s lower back off the bed so his legs rest over his shoulders, letting saliva gather in his mouth and drip down to Seungkwan’s pernium and asscrack. He hunches down and licks a big fat stripe from Seungkwan’s hole to his balls, then blows air directly on the wet area, evoking shivers that shoot straight up Seungkwan’s spine.

 Seungkwan moans in delight; he can feel Hansol’s morning stubble scratching against his delicate skin as he dives back in between his asscheeks and draws zigzags up his crack with the flat of his tongue, again and again.

  _He’s such a man,_ Seungkwan relishes at the sudden realization; Hansol is manipulating his body however he pleases. His neck is so thick and veiny, the adam’s apple prominent, bobbing as he works his hole loose, and his jaw so sharp and angular and just plain masculine. His shoulders are broad and sturdy, and his arms and legs are all lean, taut muscle, covered with a light coat of hair. Hansol is so much taller and bigger now, so different in comparison to how things were just a few years back, when they were both still the same height, and that fact alone sends a huge rush of excitement directly to Seungkwan’s dick.

 A profane sound echoes throughout the room when Hansol sucks around Seungkwan’s rim and teases it with the tip of his tongue, and Seungkwan nearly curls into a ball of pleasure right then and there, his mouth hanging wide open to make way for a staccato of whimpers.  

 “H-hansol! Fuck, Hansol!” he cries, mad with lust, and pulls at Hansol’s thick, silky hair.

 “Okay, that’s enough,” Mingyu whines all of a sudden, reminding Seungkwan of his presence. “I can’t suck his dick like that. Move or something.”

 “You need to corporate,” Seokmin agrees somewhere above Seungkwan’s head. “You can eat him out while lying on your back.”

 “Fine. I wanted him to sit on my face anyway.” Hansol straightens, but not before delivering a smack to Seungkwan’s ass and letting out a satisfied grunt when it jiggles.

 Seungkwan doesn’t even get to have a say; Hansol spins him around so he’s on his hands and knees, then slides under him and pushes his hips down, impaling him on his tongue.

 “Ah!” Seungkwan’s breath escapes him; Hansol spreads his asscheeks apart and laps at his hole, pushing the tip of his tongue in every so often. He produces copious amounts of saliva and creates all kinds of abstract shapes with his lips and tongue to spread as much of it as possible onto Seungkwan’s pucker, and Seungkwan can’t help but whimper and arch his back in an almost dangerous angle. Luckily, Hansol’s hands on his upper thighs prevent him from slipping away. Mingyu soon makes sure to stabilize him from the front as well, and holds his waist securely while he takes one of his nipples in his mouth and sucks around it. Hard. Seungkwan fists his hands in Mingyu’s hair as he continues to kiss and bite down his body, drawing little moans and sighs out of him. Just as Mingyu reaches his cock, and licks it lavishly from balls to head, Hansol slaps his ass again, and hooks both of his index fingers at his rim, stretching it wide to make it easier for him to wiggle his tongue inside.

 Mingyu trails his tongue along Seungkwan’s cock, from bottom to top, around and around — moaning incessantly and slobbering all over his own chin, Seugkwan’s balls, thighs, and the sheets underneath. Without losing a beat, he swallows around the head, and hollows his cheeks as he takes the shaft in in one swift motion.

 “Look at this guy,” Seokmin laughs, and clutches Seungkwan’s nape, making him look straight down at Mingyu. “He’s so fucking desperate to do better than Hansol, he took you in one go. Not that fitting that _thing_ in your mouth on the first try is actually difficult. If anything, it’s to be expected.”

 In any other situation, Seungkwan would have objected to Seokmin’s accusations ages ago. But with Mingyu ferociously sucking him off, and Hansol’s tongue channeling up his asshole, he finds it hard to even piece together a single word (not to mention an entire complaint). All he can do is pant, moan, and try not to completely tear Mingyu’s hair out of his scalp. Besides, hearing Seokmin tell him how tiny and frail he is compared to the rest of them does make him feel things. _Very_ good things, if he is being entirely honest with himself.

 He likes being called a slut, and being told what to do. He also likes being called baby and sweetheart, and to be manhandled and touched everywhere, nonstop, without having a chance to decide for himself what happens next.

 Seungkwan realizes he likes to be controlled, and this new awareness does something to him; it sparks something in his brain that allows him to finally let loose. So when Seokmin slams Mingyu’s head down, to force Seungkwan’s cock deep inside his throat, Seungkwan starts to violently buck his hips, whimpering uncontrollably.

 “Such a fucking whore,” Seokmin laughs. “Just a few touches and you’re already falling apart. You don’t even care how slutty you look or how many guys are fucking you. Just want to squirt some and get your little boy pussy stuffed with a cock.”

 “Yes, yes! Want— want to— _I’m gonna cum!”_

 Hansol pulls Seungkwan’s stuttering hips snug against his face, and nudges his index finger alongside his tongue to rub against Seungkwan’s prostate, slurring praises about his huge, juicy, perfect ass. Seungkwan’s balls tighten and his hole clenches around Hansol’s finger. He buries his dick in Mingyu’s mouth with one mighty thrust, and implodes inside it, his head dipping backward as his lips fall open in a long, silent scream.

 Seungkwan slumps bonelessly against Mingyu’s chest after he sucks every last drop of cum from his cock into his mouth, and sits up on the bed. Naturally, their lips find each other in a messy kiss, and Mingyu angles Seungkwan’s chin sideways and curves his tongue against his, making hot, salty fluid gush into his mouth and stain both of their lips. Their tongues swirl together and their mouths smack with each turn they take to transfer Seungkwan’s cum, causing it to dribble down their chins.

 “Let me taste some of that sweet stuff, too, baby.” Seungkwan’s back meets with a clothed body, and a hand grasps at his jaw, twisting it, and bringing his lips against Hansol’s.

 In the midst of moaning into Hansol’s mouth, he realizes he’s the only one out of the four of them who’s naked, and that the rest don’t even have their shirts off. He doesn’t know why exactly, but knowing that causes the trembling of his body to worsen, and the sounds he makes to become more pitiful and higher-pitched.

 He feels so small and defenceless.

 It’s wonderful.

 “You were so great, sweetheart,” Mingyu says, kissing on Seungkwan’s cheek. “Loved sucking your dick and hearing you moan so prettily.”

 “T-thank you for that…” Seungkwan stutters out. “And you too...” He looks at Hansol through dark cast down eyelashes, still very much sheepish about everything.

 “Why the sudden thank-you’s?” Seokmin interjects. “Do you seriously think we’re finished?”

 “B-but I already came…”

 “And you’re gonna cum again. And again. Until Mingyu and Hansol learn how to work together.”

 Seungkwan doesn’t even get the opportunity to react to that, because Seokmin shoves three fingers inside his mouth and orders him to suck — so he does.

 “Get working on his nipples in the meantime. He’s practically begging for someone to suck on his tits. Probably gonna cum if you do it, too — gonna teach him a lesson about thinking otherwise.”

 “Fuck, you’re right,” Hansol groans, his eyes darkening considerably. Mingyu, on the other hand, doesn’t waste a second, and pins Seungkwan down to the mattress.

 “You mean _I’m_ gonna make him cum. Like how I did just now.”

 “Shut the fuck up, he was grinding on my face like crazy. I laid out the groundwork. You just came in the end to help wrap it up. _I_ was the one that made him cum.”

 “Well, I’m gonna be the one to make him cum the second time!”

 “In your fucking dreams!”

 Seungkwan’s body doesn’t stop shaking completely, and there’s already two mouths back on it, kissing and sucking and licking at his neck and jaw. He moans weakly as Mingyu and Hansol fight over who gets to leave more hickies on him, and in the process, go over red blotchy spots they’ve already left — transforming them into a darker shade of red, then purple.

 “See, that’s why I can’t let you off the hook just yet. Now spread your legs for me like a good little boy.” Seokmin swats Seungkwan’s thighs and extracts his fingers from his mouth.

 Seungkwan instinctively spreads his legs apart due to the sting, gasping when Seokmin brings a wet, slender digit to his hole and presses the tip against it. Meanwhile, Hansol circles Seungkwan’s right nipple with his thumb, and steals a kiss from him when he inevitably lets out a whine.

 “You’re so cute,” he murmures, his voice dripping with affection. “And you’re already getting hard again. Does touching them really feel that good for you?”

 “Y-yes…”

 “Shit. That’s so fucking hot.”

 “Ah!” Seungkwan slaps a hand over his mouth when Mingyu latches onto his left nipple, sucking on it and kneading his chest with eager, borderline forceful strokes. Seokmin takes this opportunity to push the first knuckle of his finger inside Seungkwan’s hole. Though, it doesn’t take a lot for him to get the rest of it in, and his lips form into his usual radiating grin. In this context, the sweetness of it only further amplifies the dominance he exerts over the whole situation.

 “Hansolie did a good job making this little hole of yours all nice and wet,” Seokmin says low in his throat. “But I bet you’d like it much better with your own cum up your ass.” He rams his finger upward, grinding it viciously against Seungkwan’s prostate.

 Seungkwan screams, and keeps on lewdly moaning when Hansol starts rolling his right nipple between his teeth, lapping at the raised tip, and Mingyu bites down on his left areola, drawing another scream from him.

 Mingyu suckles around the dents he’s left in order to soothe the pain, and Hansol joins him. He starts sucking on the other nipple like it’s his favorite candy, cooing at Seungkwan when the loud noises he makes turn into full-blown sobs

 Seungkwan clasps wildly at the back of Hansol’s and Mingyu’s heads, and Seokmin gradually works more of his fingers inside him while he is still distracted by the suction on his nipples and the heavenly tingly sensation it brings about all across his chest.

 Before Seungkwan notices, Seokmin has jammed two more fingers inside his asshole and is thrusting them in and out of him in an unforgiving pace, causing filthy squelches to sound with every little jerk of his wrist, and a mixture of saliva and cum to pour out onto Seungkwan’s inner thighs and the bed. He parts his fingers, stretching Seungkwan’s rim as far as it would go, then closes them so he can brush light circles against Seungkwan’s prostate with all three of his finger pads. Then he does it all over again; and again. And again.

 And again.

 By the fifth time around, Seokmin fingers have taken on a much more ruthless approach and are wholly centered on continuously massaging Seungkwan’s prostate. Seungkwan keens and tightens his grip in Mingyu’s and Hansol’s hair as they suck on his nipples simultaneously, each with a different intensity and technique. His chest starts to rise and fall erratically, and his thighs clamp around Seokmin’s thick, muscled forearm, his toes raking opposites trails along the sheets as his muscles spaz and one leg hikes up while the other digs itself into the mattress.

 “You’re gonna cum again, Kwannie? Gonna cum from being fucked open with your own jizz? You love that, don’t you? Love being defiled by one man while two others suck on your slutty tits. Come on, cum already. Prove how much of a huge whore you are. A whore who cums twice no more than five minutes apart.”

 Seungkwan’s vision goes stark white. Immense pleasure courses through all parts of his body and centers itself in his cock, then he starts convulsing into himself. Thick spurts of cum shoot onto his stomach and chest, sticking in Mingyu’s and Hansol’s hair. Some even squirt into his own mouth when it opens to let out a piercing cry, and he tastes saltiness once again.

 “Good boy,” Seokmin says and pulls his fingers out of Seungkwan just at the moment the pressure on his prostate verges on becoming painful. He scrapes the white pearls that pool on Seungkwan’s stomach with them, and moves up to his mouth, feeding him a concoction of his own cum.

 Seungkwan barely manages to turn on his brain and order himself to lick around Seokmin’s fingers. Luckily, Seokmin decides to be merciful with him, and instead of forcing him to suck he takes his fingers out of his mouth and wipes them first on one of his blushed cheeks then on his puffy, bright red lips.  

 Seungkwan’s mouth does not remain empty for more than two seconds; Mingyu's tongue replaces Seokmin’s fingers, and immediately starts working alongside his. He is more gentle this time and makes sure to lick at every corner of Seungkwan’s mouth and lips, stroking his cheek calmingly.

 When they seperate, Mingyu looks down at him with so much tenderness and love in his eyes, Seungkwan swears his heart is going to beat out of his chest and kill him.

 “I love you, and I want to be inside you so bad. Can I, kwannie?” Mingyu asks breathily, eyes shining. “Please, I want to make you feel amazing.”

 “I love you too!” Hansol grips Seungkwan’s chin, turning his face toward him. “I’ve loved you from the moment we met, and always dreamed about how I’m gonna be your first. I want to make love to you, Seungkwannie. Will you let me?”

 “Neither of you are going to fuck him,” Seokmin says, pulling Mingyu and Hansol back by their collars.

 “What? Why?” Hansol sputters.

 “Just look at the state he’s in. Thanks to you, he’s completely covered in bruises, and it’ll take a long time for them to heal. You were so busy outshining each other that you totally disregarded the fact you were causing damage to the person you’re supposedly in love with.”

 Seokmin sighs, and bends over Seungkwan, one hand caressing his cheek ever-so lightly.

 “I’ll be gentle at first; don’t worry,” he whispers, and his eyebrows draw upward — like always when he’s unsure about something, or feeling sympathetic. Which is quite a lot.

 For a moment, Seokmin is back to his normal self. Instead of a bold Dom, he looks like the guy who cries at the end of every one of their concerts, or just from a good word being thrown his way. He all of a sudden speaks endearingly, and each of his actions is careful and somewhat uncertain. That is, of course, until the whining resumes.

 “This is fucking dumb,” Mingyu says.“You can’t just decide whatever and expect us to blindly follow it! What about what Seungkwan wants? Let him choose who he’d like to be with!”

 “Yeah, don’t be a control freak, man! Let Seungkwan decide about this!” Hansol agrees. “I mean, he obviously wants to be with me, but you at least should let him say it first.”

 _“Obviously?_ Please, you’re so full of yourself! Seungkwan clearly likes me better. His first time is going to be with _me_.”

 “Like hell it will!”

 “I said what I said.” Seokmin snaps around, scaring both Mingyu and Hansol into attention.  “You two are going to watch me take his virginity from over there like two good little boys, and you had better not even think about touching. If you intervene in any way, you won’t be allowed to be with him sexually for a week. Understood?”

 Mingyu nods promptly, and Hansol gulps.

  _“Good.”_

 Seokmin takes his shirt off, then his hands move down to his pants. He undoes the zipper and kicks them off the bed.

 “Ready, love?” He whips his cock out, and Seungkwan’s mouth waters instantly. It’s the first chance he gets to see Seokmin naked since all of this has started, and he’d be damned if he lets his eyes rest for even a second.

 As expected, Seokmin is entirely tan, solid and spotted with moles. He has a broad, muscled chest and waist, strong arms and thighs, and a delectable, long brown cock, darker than the rest of his body. Seungkwan has seen it hundreds of times in the past when taking joined showers. But this time, it’s finally going to be inside of him and not just remain a prospect of his fantasies.

 He whimpers.

 “Hey, hey, I’m here,” Seokmin says softly, stroking Seungkwan’s sweaty hair. “I’m going to move you now. Okay?”

 Seungkwan nods.

 Seokmin takes a pillow and positions it in the middle of the bed. He guides Seungkwan to lie on his stomach with the pillow underneath his hips, so his ass is propped up enticingly. Seungkwan can’t hear anything but the blood thumping in his ears, until Seokmin spits onto his hand and wraps it around the head of his cock, pumping his precum and saliva along his entire length to get it perfectly lubed up. He inserts two fingers into Seungkwan just to make sure he is appropriately stretched out, then grips his waist, one hand patting soothing circles onto his hip.

 “I love you, Seungkwan,” Seokmin says, and Seungkwan feels the his tip of his dick pressing against his rim.

 Seungkwan buries his face in his arms as Seokmin continues to push inside him. He can’t bear to look ahead and see Mingyu and Hansol watching him. Everything is so overwhelming as it is — the fact he’d been confessed to three times tonight by his dearest friends, the fact they are all dying to please him, and that he’s losing his virginity to one of them right now. The weight of Mingyu’s and Hansol’s carnal stares is a hair short from making him totally insane, and he is certain that if he faces them at his current state he’s going to tumble over the edge.

 Seokmin bottoms out inside Seungkwan with a grunt. It feels weird having something so thick and long inside him; Seungkwan’s fingers can only reach so far. But it’s exciting, being so full. Having someone else — one of his three crushes — so close to him, so in control of his body, makes him feel fulfilled, loved, needed. Slutty.

 “Can I move?” Seokmin asks.

 “Y-yes...”  

 Seokmin starts moving his hips slowly and experimentally, giving Seungkwan the time to get used to the sensation of having something going in and out of him and rubbing against his walls. His cock throbs, pulsing inside Seungkwan and provoking tiny waves of pleasure, which make Seungkwan moan and push his hips back for more.

 Seokmin picks up the pace and begins thrusting shallowly every four seconds; then three. He arches his body over Seungkwan to kiss him, and Seungkwan curls his arm around Seokmin’s neck, whimpering and sighing into his mouth in between fervently kissing back.

 “Why don’t you show them yourself, love?” Seokmin asks after Seungkwan returns to hide his face in his arms. He drags his cock till it’s almost fully out, letting Seungkwan’s red, stretched-out rim flutter and catch around his tip, then drives it back in with a precise angle of his hips. Seungkwan bites down on his arm to stifle a scream, and Seokmin doesn’t seem to approve of his actions, because he wraps an arm around Seungkwan’s waist and grabs a handful of his hair, pulling brutally upward.

 Seungkwan gasps loudly as he’s being forced against Seokmin’s chest, the cock up his ass now relentlessly fucking in and out of him.

 “Look,” Seokmin moans. “Look at the effect you have on them. Look how turned on they are by watching you get your ass plowed for the very first time — how fucking jealous they are that it’s me who’s taking you, and not one of them.”

 Seokmin grabs Seungkwan’s wrists from behind, and yanks his hair backward, bending his body into a perfect, tight bow without ever stopping to pound his cock repeatedly against his prostate. Seungkwan only sobs. He can’t look away even if he tries; Mingyu and Hansol are directly in front of him, faces red and teeth clenched. Their hands are centimeters away from reaching their obvious raging erections. Mingyu is whimpering and moaning under his breath, and Hansol is cursing up a storm — but they don’t dare to do anything aside from eyeing Seungkwan like predators ready to pounce.

 Seungkwan mewls, a stream of tears falling down his cheeks, and Seokmin joins him with another powerful moan. He’s loud when fucking. Extremely loud. It’s something he and Seungkwan very much have in common, and Seungkwan can’t, for the life of him, suppress the nonsensical thought of this being their best duet thus far.

 “Do you even understand the power you have?” Seokmin shoves his fingers inside Seungkwan’s mouth, erasing the possibility of him enunciating anything but incoherent babble. “They could’ve chosen anyone else, but still they’re both here, waiting for me to give the O.K sign for them to jack off to you taking my cock. Why do you think is that? Huh? You’re just too damn adorable and precious for your own good — that’s why. Not to mention extremely fuckable.” Seokmin affirms every other blazing word with a harsh bang of his hips. His fingers, pressing down on Seungkwan’s tongue, cause saliva to build up fast and drip down Seungkwan’s chin, mixing with his tears. But it’s not until Seokmin grunts a “You can touch yourselves now” that Seungkwan really breaks down and starts crying with every last bit of energy that’s left in his body. Watching Mingyu and Hansol pull out their cocks and rub them to the image of him causes him to subconsciously roll his ass back onto Seokmin’s dick with much more vigor.

 “Fuck, fuck, fuck,” he hears Hansol grunting, and even though he can barely see through his tears, he notices that Hansol is twisting his palm around the bulbous head of his pretty, curved cock, and that Mingyu is furiously pumping his thick, dark shaft — if the constant sound of slurping and moaning is anything to go by.

 Seungkwan feels far too much. His eyes roll in their sockets when Seokmin slows down — agonizingly so — and drags his cock against his abused prostate.

 Seungkwan wails. His tighes give out completely beneath him, and he crumbles down to the bed, supported only by Seokmin’s grip on his wrists. And just like that, face smooshed to the sheets that are muffling his whimpers and sobs, he cums again. It’s all-consuming — divine even — and far too hot, and by the time the shuddering of his body decreases, he swears an entire hour has passed.

 Seokmin pulls out from Seungkwan, and moves in front of him.

 “C’mon, open your mouth.” Seungkwan feels a familiar yank on his hair, and he’s being forced on his knees again, his head strained backward to give Seokmin a good angle when he positions his cock directly above Seungkwan’s wide-opened mouth and starts tugging.

 Seokmin moans one more time and shoots a huge load of warm, thick cum on Seungkwan’s face. Most of it sprays onto Seungkwan’s tongue, but some still stick to his cheeks and eyelashes. He moans weakly, and swallows.

 “Good boy,” Seokmin says softly, and leans down to kiss Seungkwan. Seungkwan just lets his tongue take complete control of his mouth.

 “Hyung, please, I can’t stand this anymore!” Hansol says after Seokmin withdraws from Seungkwan’s lips and starts caressing his cheek instead.

 “Seokkie, please, I’ll do anything — just let me fuck him!” Mingyu begs.

 “Are you ready to let go of your ego and work together?”

 “Yes!” Hansol and Mingyu exclaim at the same time.

 “You should be grateful — I could've done it myself, but I’m letting you be the first ones to cum in his ass.”

 As soon as Seokmin stops talking, Mingyu and Hansol remove their clothes and move toward Seungkwan. Hansol swoops him up in his arms, so he hangs in the air, and Mingyu hugs his waist from behind, giving his exhausted body a sturdy surface to lay back on. Seungkwan can finally feel what he’s been craving for so damn long: bare, sweaty bodies, lean muscles, and delicious thick veins. He feels like he could cry again from joy.

 “I’m putting it in,” Hansol says, interrupting Seungkwan’s nude-induced frenzy.

 Seungkwan falls against Mingyu’s chest with a gasp when Hansol inserts the tip of his cock in his hole, and continues to slowly push forward. Mingyu murmures sweet nothings into the crown of Seungkwan’s head until Hansol is fully seethed inside him.

  _“Fuck._ You feel amazing, baby…” Hansol pants into Seungkwan’s mouth.

 Seungkwan gurgles out something that sounds like ‘thanks’ but can just as easily be a random jumble of consonants. By this point, his brain has turned into a complete mush. All that goes through his mind is that Hansol is inside him, that he loves him more than anything in the world, and that everything feels far too much and he’s pretty sure he’s going to pass out at any given moment. What anchors him back to reality is a sudden added pressure against his rim from behind.

 “W-what…?” Seungkwan stops breathing as Mingyu’s cock squeezes inside him alongside Hansol. His nails dig into Mingyu’s arms and break the skin, and Hansol crashes his lips against his. With both of Mingyu’s and Hansol’s dicks now buried deep in his ass and no oxygen remaining in his lungs, Seungkwan orgasams again — this time without cumming. He feels he’s about to collapse to the floor, but the two pairs of arms wrapped around his body keep him securely up in the air.  

  _“Fuck,”_ Hansol moans. “You okay?”

 Is he?

 “H-huh.. hmm...” Seungkwan nods feebly, and laces his hands behind Hansol’s neck to bring him back for a sloppy kiss. He rolls his ass down as best as he can in his weak state, impaling himself on the two huge cocks stretching him out to the limit. Maybe Seokmin is right and he is a cockslut.

 “Ah! M-more! P-please move! _Fuck me!_ ” Seungkwan screams when Mingyu shifts so he can kiss him as well, and his cock brushes up inside him as a result.

 Of course Seokmin is right; he’s dreamed of Hansol and Mingyu double-teaming him far too many times to be considered innocent.

 “Are you sure?” Mingyu breathes heavily.

“Yes! _Please!_ ” Seungkwan bursts into tears. Can’t Mingyu see how much he wants this? He wants this _so much._ He wants this more than anything he’s ever wanted in his life!

 Seungkwan’s pleads are answered no more than two seconds after the first heart-wrenching sob leaves his mouth, and Mingyu and Hansol start to slowly thrust into him in turns, rubbing and punishing every little spot inside of him, and causing his body to quake and bounce with every jab of their cocks. His shrieks get swallowed by a different pair of lips each time, and he can’t sense anything besides intense, blinding pleasure. There’s cum and saliva dribbling down his chin to his chest, on his chest and stomach dripping down to his thighs, and on his thighs slithering all the way down to his calves. His entire body bears evidence of the claim Seokmin, Mingyu and Hansol have taken on him tonight; he’s covered in lovebites from head to toe, and he couldn't possibly be any happier than how he feels at this very moment.

 Hansol and Mingyu go to kiss Seungkwan at the same time, but their lips meet instead. Lust must’ve consumed them whole, because they press their mouths against each other enthusiastically and start making out, their tongues and teeth clashing with every turn. It’s the hottest thing Seungkwan has ever seen, and he can’t help it — all the breath leaves his lungs, his toes curl, and his entire body convulses and prickles as he shatters in another painfully scalding dry orgasam, clenching around the two thick cocks in his ass.  

“Shit. I’m gonna cum,” Hansol grunts.

 “Me too,” Mingyu moans.

 Seungkwan knots his fists in the hair at the back of Hansol’s neck and at the top of Mingyu’s head, crying harder than ever. “Y-yes… inside— inside me. W-want your cum inside me. Love— love you both… Love you so much. P-please cum in my ass. _Please._ ”

 He needs this so _, so_ much — before he drifts into unconsciousness.

 Mingyu’s and Hansol’s moans grow louder and their thrusts become erratic and imprecise. Seungkwan feels two pairs of arms tightening around him.

 “P-please make me yours!” he keens.

 He can’t believe it — he’s going to have both Mingyu’s and Hansol’s cum inside him. They love him and he’s going to have their cum in his ass! Now and many times more in the future. They're going to fuck him in turns together with Seokmin, and go out on dates and make out and cuddle and—

_“What the hell are you doing!?”_

Seungkwan opens his eyes in alarm to see a familiar shadowy figure looming above him. He sits up, confused, and blinks a couple of times before he can fully render it in his vision.

 “What are you doing? We need to leave in thirty minutes to get hair and makeup done.”

 “W-what?”

 “We’re leaving for the salon in less than thirty minutes,” Chan says, slower this time. “You can’t be sleeping.”

 Sleeping?

 Oh.

  _Of course._

 “C’mon, get out of bed.” Chan plucks Seungkwan’s blanket off of his body and throws it on the floor. “You should get in the shower in the next few minutes if you still want to jerk off.”

 Seungkwan’s cheeks explode into flames.

 “Get out of my room, you brat!” he screams at Chan, and chucks his pillow at him as he tries to escape. The pillow falls a whopping half a meter short from its target, and Chan laughs devilishly as he flees outside the bedroom and away from Seungkwan’s range. He’s still half-asleep, so no one can blame him for missing such an easy toss, he tells himself.

  _Fuck_ , Seungkwan thinks once the situation finally dawns on him.

  _It was only a wet dream._

 He’s been having this kind of dreams for the past two weeks now, and they always end up the exact same way — with sticky sheets and a heartbreaking disillusion of all his hopes and dreams once he inevitably returns to interact with the real, conscious world.

 Seungkwan knows the moment he’ll step out of this room, he’s going get hit with a cruel awakening; and it indeed happens.

 He goes outside to be greeted with Seokmin and Soonyoung sitting on the couch at the living room with their mouths stuffed full of some sort of snack, making silly faces at each other to make the other laugh. Of course, Seokmin decides to take it a step further and stick a pair of chopsticks up his nostrils, which makes Soonyoong spray chewed bits of food everywhere, and Hansol, who sits across from them, to cackle hysterically and knock his head on the floor (which only elicits more snorts and giggles from all three of them).

 Then there’s Mingyu in the Kitchen, coughing into a box of kimchi rice that was left in the fridge two nights before, and that they _all_ eat from. To make matters that much better, he also scratches his butt before dropping it.

 Seungkwan doesn’t stay around to witness the aftermath. He drags himself into the nearest bathroom, and stares lifelessly at Jeonghan as he brushes his teeth.

 “What happened, darling?” Jeonghan asks after gurgling some water and spitting it into the sink along with what is probably the last remains of toothpaste in the entire house. “You look like shit.”

 “My libido is officially dead.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, fun fact: I actually had a wet dream about Joshua a couple weeks ago, and it was really fucking hot. But we got interrupted like every few minutes so no one got to cum and I was super pissed about it after I woke up. I also dreamed about him in a more innocent, romantic context in the past, which is kinda weird cause I wouldn't really consider him one of my most favorite members. Don’t get me wrong, I fucking love the guy, alright? But he tends to blend into the background a lot of the time. For me, at least. His sense of humor is killer though lol (and he’s fucking gorgeous, and kinda evil but no one seems to point that out for whatever reason? lol him and Jeonghan are like the perfect partners in crime).
> 
> I wish I could choose to have a similar dream about Seungkwan. I tried to, but my brain is apparently only wired to give me visions of rebellious church oppa Hong Jisoo, corrupting his good christian name. Like, that’s dope. But I’d really like that corruption to be centered on someone else, if you catch my drift. Like, if I could I’d really like to make Seungkwan cry? But like good cry. I don’t want him to get hurt by any means. I just want him to feel an overwhelming amount of happiness/pleasure and just, crumble. I mean, I don’t think he’d be into me anyway. And we kinda live continents apart and don’t speak the same language. So… I would like a dream about some hot guy fucking Seungkwan. Not me specifically, but anyone else who could dom the shit out of him. 
> 
> Welp, I’m getting sidetracked. 
> 
> If you’re interested to know who my favorite members are, I can only tell you like the top five and even that constantly changes so… Seungkwan above everyone else, of course, then DK/Dino, The8/Hoshi (these couples are in the same placement more or less). Hansol only comes in fourth cause I see a lot of me in him, and it’s kinda weird watching him do something extremely dumb and thinking “shit I’d pull that.” But self love is also important, so he’s up there. But whatever. I don’t really like making all these lists and whatnot cause I genuinely like all of svt. Honestly, Seungkwan is the only one who I’m 100% certain about (he’s my ultimate bias).
> 
> Anyways, talk to me in the comments and let me know all your beautiful thoughts. Also don’t forget to share this with your friends and family (particularly your grandparents). 
> 
> Peace~


End file.
